1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in a spa that generates a pulsating massage for the neck. In particular, this invention relates to a neck jet massage generator adjustable for various heights of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art spa massage devices are typically jet nozzles in the spa itself, which work great for massaging the lower body parts. However, these jets are usually too low for massaging the neck. Worse yet, the prior art massage jet devices are usually underwater and are inconvenient for massaging the neck.
Therefore, a need exists for a spa massage unit that is comfortable for massaging the neck of a user while sitting in the spa. Moreover, there is a need for a neck massage unit that is simple to use and adjustable for various heights of the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modular spa neck jet massage generator, which is adjustable to various heights of a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spa neck jet massage generator that is adjustable in height even when the spa water pump is running.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a spa neck jet massage generator with a built-in trim valve, which allows for a pressure drop at the transition point between the air/water supply pipes and the air/water intakes and reduces leakage at the interface, besides providing smooth operation when the pump is turned on. The trim valve also reduces water hammer action when the pump is first turned on.
Another feature of the present invention is reduced friction loss of water flow by reducing the restrictions in the water flow path, which enables the system to run at 85% of water flow capacity thereby providing a nominal working pressure of 10 to 15 PSI for the neck jet massage generator.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of water flow control by a calculated orifice, which allows water to drain from the main frame or pillow cavity to the back of the spa allowing 1 to 2 PSI to be built up behind the pillow. This creates a soft pillow support and allows for water waves to be transferred through the water in order to generate the soft, yet constant, massage action; which action occurs in response to any given depression of the pillow.
These and other objects features and advantages, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by a neck massage apparatus for use in a spa hot tub system. The massage apparatus includes a pair of rotating jet nozzles located at a height near the neck of a user thereof sitting in the spa, wherein the jet nozzles are coupled to a source of water and air, respectively. A pliable membrane is disposed over the jet nozzles for restraining the water and air and for imparting a massage sensation to the user in response to movement of the water and air. Controlled size orifices are placed in the back of the apparatus to allow the water and air to escape. The size of these orifices are controlled to be slightly greater in area than the area of the combined air and water source lines, thereby placing adequate pressure on the membrane to adapt to the shape of the user""s neck and to impart a massage sensation.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims